cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Nule Takul
Nule Takul (or known as "Tak") was a Human/Nublarian Hybrid Jedi of both the Galatic Republic and the Intergalactic Empire during the Clone Wars. Nule in known for respective knowledge, mental dicipline, and almost self control due to his case of mild Autism which makes it a weakness for Nule at times. However, He has been known his way around several combat zones such as Umbara and Felucia for months since he first came to the Jedi Order, over the last few months, Nule had made lots of close friends since he first came along, Such as Ahsoka Tano, Liz Hayn, Razor Gonlolez, Vill Sniper, Ace Breao, Anakin Darkwinner, and Jenica Gammablaster, which also started a romantic relationship. Like his father before him, Kalrasis Takul was a Jedi Weapon Master of the old republic after the Great Sith War and Hyperspace War. His father eventually died three months after Nule's Birth. Kalrasis was killed by the remaining Sith after the Hyperspace War. Nule was also a skilled duelist, he learned several fighting styles such as the Makashi and Ataru Lightsaber forms from Shaak Ti, also like his father, he learns fast and can adapt quickly to any situation, in fact it has been known that when it comes to guard duty, Nule can protect anyone he knows, even puting his life at risk in the proccess, even when fending for himself, he would do any means neccessary which includes taking on the most life threatening challenges if he can, and succeeded without any injuries. However, when some of the Nebula Corps was on the move, Nule tried to stop them, but was killed by the many numbers that surrounded him despite his skills, and mastery of the force, then Luminara Unduli came across Nule's lifeless body, and used force heal to resurrect him. Around Late 22 BBY 30 minutes before Order 66 was executed, Nule, along side fellow Jedi Knights, Jenica Gammablaster, Aayla Secura and Barriss Offee on the jungle world of Felucia, to cover more ground, the four Jedi split up into groups covering different parts, with their clone squads along side them looking for any signs of Seperatists on the surface, when Order 66 was executed, Nule senced that close by, Aayla and Barriss was killed by their clone officers, even Nule's Clone Commander/Best Friend, Vill Sniper, tried to kill both Nule and Jenica, but Vill was brutaly injured by Nule defending himself, it was then He and Jenica was sencing all of the Jedi across the galaxy being killed, so they decided to head to Exile and two months after they got married and are in exile on Nule's homeworld, untill around 0 BBY, Nule senced the Death Star being destroyed on Yavin, it was then Nule had to get his job back. A job that he specialized at ever since he joined the Republic, so He joined the Rebel Alliance around 2 ABY, leaving his wife Jenica, and two children on Nublaria. Category:Male Characters Category:Commander Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Scoundrel Specialty Class Category:Exile Battle Class Category:Technician Specialty Class